Tribe
The competing teams in the Survivor seasons are known as Tribes. Commonly, there are two tribes, but there have been instances where three or four may be active at the same time. A tribe can have anywhere from four to seven people at the beginning of the game. Dividing Into Tribes Most commonly in the series, Robloxians are divided into tribes by randomness, using random.org. There have been some exceptions in the seasons, as listed below. Personality In Survivor: Greece, Robloxians were divided by what they considered themselves as. Hades were the physical players, Zeus were the strategists, and Poseidon were considered as the social players. Starting Tribes Each Roblox Survivor season starts out with a usual number of 14 competitors (though there have been instances with less, or more players). They are "stranded" on a location for the next 39 days. The castaways will be then equally divided into teams "tribes". These tribes then will be sent out to separate camps identified by a colored tribe banner. Both camps are far apart from each other. Camps aren't considered really important in the series, considering that the Robloxians are nearly there for the challenge only. Names and Identification Starting tribes are given unique names (based on local language, culture or history) and identifying colors which are used on tribe flags, challenge props, on-screen text and various other items. During the challenges, though not required, the host suggests that they wear the color of their tribe, for picture purposes. Merge The Merged tribe will be composed of the remaining members of the two starting tribes. Unlike the starting tribes where their tribes were named by the producers, the new tribe will be named by the castaways themselves, or just be named by the producers for certain reasons.. Since combining as one, the two opposing tribes will no longer be, as they will be staying a single group and will live in one camp until the final day. Which means that the competition turns individual, and castaways compete for individual immunity rather than tribal. The Merged tribe will be composed of the remaining members of the two starting tribes. Unlike the starting tribes where their tribes were named by the producers, the new tribe will be named by the castaways themselves. Since combining as one, the two opposing tribes will no longer be, as they will be staying a single group and will live in one camp until the final day Tribe Color {| class="wikitable" style="margin:auto; text-align:center; font-size: 8pt;" ! colspan="11" style="width: 10%;"|''Survivor'' Tribecolors Per Season |- ! ! Blue ! Green/Teal ! Purple/Pink ! Yellow/Gold ! Black ! Orange ! Red ! Brown |- ! Polynesia | | | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| |- ! Bimini | | | | | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| |- ! Myanmar | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| |- ! Nuku Hiva | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| |- ! Sabang | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| |- ! colspan="9"|'Seasons Not Apart of Franchise' |- ! Roblox | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| |- ! rowspan="2"|Ryukyu Islands | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="background-color: darkgrey;"| |- | |- ! Greece | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | style="background-color: darkgrey;"| | | style="background-color: darkgrey;"|